


Red panties

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Dean has a kink for satin lingerie and Cas discovers it.





	Red panties

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth day of kinktober! Prompts were 9. Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage this fills the last two u.u

You couldn’t guess it looking at him from the outside, always though, always manly, but Dean had a kink for satin lingerie. Some days, he would hide in his room at the bunker and walk around in nothing but satin panties.

While they were always on the road, it was harder to hide them and he only kept two pairs of panties in his duffel bag. He never talked to anyone about his kink, not even Lisa.

It had begun when he had tried a pair of panties a girl had left in his motel room after sharing the night with him. He had been curious about the silky material and had wondered how it would feel.

The texture was soft and flowed between his fingers like water. He had tried them on. They were small and he had problems adjusting his cock in there, but the feeling on his genitals when he began to walk and the feeling he felt when he saw how pretty his cock looked in his satin pink cage… he had never gotten so hard so fast in his life.

In time he had bought his own pairs of panties and since they had moved to the bunker he had slowly filled a drawer with them. A carefully locked drawer in his room.

He had been in a steady relationship with Cas for over a month when he felt the urge to put his panties on. It had been a rough day and when he came back to the bunker, he went directly to his room and walked a straight line to the bathroom to have a shower.

When he got out, slightly more relaxed after the hot shower, he went straight to the drawer, unlocked it and put his favorite pair of panties on. He only realized that Cas had been there all the time, watching him silently like he was used to do, when he heard the soft gasp of the angel behind him.

Slowly, he turned around, face red with embarrassment. He had just done the usual thing he did after a stressful day, he had totally forgotten his boyfriend angel was going to be there this time. He stood there, awkwardly moving from feet to feet in his lacy underwear.

The pair of panties he had chosen were red satin, they were especially made for men so they fit perfectly around his semi hard cock, they had a tiny string between his butt cheeks that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and had tiny ribbons all around the waistband.

He was about to apologize, to ask Cas to leave him alone, to don’t think less of him for wearing such feminine clothing, when the angel closed the gap between them and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

To say that Dean was surprised by the reaction wouldn’t be enough. That didn’t mean he was going to just stand there like an idiot while his boyfriend was all over him. He gave as good as he got, the satin sliding against his erection felt as good as ever but combined with Cas’ kisses it was almost too much pleasure.

The angel grabbed his cock through the panties, stroking him over them and making him moan in pleasure.

“Cas… please” he had no idea what he was pleading for, just something… but Cas seemed to know exactly what he needed. He pushed him on the bed and crawled up his body until they were face to face again. With a whoosh, the angel was naked over him, hard erection rubbing his over the panties.

Just like that, they were thrusting against each other, hard cock’s frotting together with the satin rubbing them at the same time, making them moan and writhe against each other.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their orgasms. The texture of the panties added pleasure to their rubbing and made it smoother. Dean was unable to stop himself and came, shouting Cas’ name, the angel was soon to follow, adding to the mess on Dean’s panties.

Afterwards, they laid there, waiting for their breaths to regularize again, sharing lazy kisses in the meantime. Cas began playing with the ribbons on the ruined underwear. He was the first to break the silence between them.

“So… you like female looking underwear”

“Mmmmhm” was the only answer he got.

“I do seem to like it too. On you. It feels really good this cloth”

“It does yeah” answered Dean in a dreamy voice.

“Can I be the one wearing them next time?”

That got a reaction from Dean, he groaned and his spent cock twitched under the ruined panties. He hid his flushed face under his arm and mumbled something.

“What did you say Dean?” asked the angel slightly confused.

“I said. Oh hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3 also I am Italian so please, do point out any mistakes you see!


End file.
